


It's Just Us

by ArecRain



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArecRain/pseuds/ArecRain
Summary: [Oneshot] Another personal request. A demon slayer and a half demon find themselves with some free times on their hands... COMPLETE. REQUEST. lemon InuXSango





	It's Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fic that was personally requested to me.
> 
> I haven't written in probably a decade and this was actually requested to me by someone approx 3 years ago. Unfortunately, life has been pretty busy and hectic but I am happy to finally have a chance to do this for them. I am not sure if they are still even on this site but if they are, I hope they like it.
> 
> This is another oneshot lemon of of Sango and Inuyasha. While I am still not a fan of this couple, I actually really enjoyed writing this one. I plan on revising/proofreading it multiple times still but for now I am tired of looking at it. I will return with fresh eyes later.
> 
> Again, this was a personal request so it was written with them and their wants in mind.
> 
> As always, I am open to constructive criticism as it helps me grow as a writer. That being said, all flames will be deleted as they serve no purpose. If you're that hateful about it, move on with your life instead of wasting our time and energy.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Arec

Sango groaned with pleasure as she stretched then positioned herself flat on her back, feet splashing idly in a shallow stream. The warm sun radiated down on her closed eyelids as the sounds of the forest surrounded her. It had been a long day. However, everything that needed completed was done and Sango was finally taking some much deserved time to herself even if it was just lounging next to a forest stream at the end of the day. Moments like these were rare, and Sango took advantage every chance she could.

It didn't take her long to feel another presence beside her. She remained quiet, waiting. When he didn't say anything she spoke up.

"I told you would be returning shortly," she stated simply, keeping her eyes closed.

The silence stretched between them before he finally spoke, "You were gone a long time."

Sango laughed, "Based on the position of the sun, I haven't even been out here an hour."

Silence.

Cracking one eye open, she looked at the white haired half blood laying on the forest floor inches from her.

"You missed me, didn't you?" she prodded, teasing gently.

His expression didn't change, "Maybe."

Sango smiled and closed her eye once more, "You can say so, you know. It's just us."

Silence met her once more but she felt him move. He scooted closer, the length of his body touching hers as she felt a hand rest on her stomach. Sango held her breath at the intimate action, waiting. The pressure of his hand changed slightly before lips pressed against hers.

His body shifted even closer as he kissed her, a slow meeting of lips that joined and separated until his finally remained on hers. At first, he kissed her gently, with teasing closed mouth touches. A soft sound of want escaped her and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside to rub against her own.

She met him stroke from stroke, moving her tongue against his even as she remained still on the ground. His hand on her stomach slid to her side and tightened, drawing her closer until their bodies lay flush against one other.

Again their mouths parted and touched until both were panting. His tongue touched hers one last time before he drew back and looked down to take in her flushed dreamy expression. Sango finally opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

She saw conflict there before he lowered his head back down and took her mouth hungrily. If she thought he kissed her before, he devoured her now. Gone were the sweet touches as he ravaged her mouth, his tongue invading her mouth with the intent to conquer even as his hand left her side. When it returned, it was to slide into the folds of her kimono, searching for to soft flesh inside.

His large palm engulfed her breast, sending a jolt of heat through her body that settled between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as she arched into his hand. Like his kisses, the touch of his hand started gentle, kneading the soft flesh.

Then his fingers found her nipple.

He swallowed the cry that escaped her, her mewls of pleasure disappearing against his tongue. The pressure of his fingertips had her squirming beneath him. Every pinch, every roll of her nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger sent an ache right to her core that had her writhing.

When she tried to pull away, he took the hand supporting him and gripped her hair enough to still her. The hand that held her breast slid lower, across her stomach to the spot where her legs met.

Sango gasped as his hand found the fold in her kimono and slipped inside. Parting her legs readily, she silently begged him to continue. He pulled his head back, looking down at her face, taking in her flushed expression and swollen lips. For a moment, all they could hear was their panting and the bubbling of the stream.

With his eyes still on her face, his slid two fingers through her folds.

"Inuyasha!" Sango groaned as she clenched her eyes and pressed her head back against the ground beneath her.

"You're so wet for me Sango," he murmured, watching every tick of pleasure that flashed across her face.

He continue to run his fingers through her folds, teasing her clit before sliding down to press one finger inside her. She undulated her hips against his hand, seeking the friction he denied. Instead, he massage the back of her neck with one hand while slowly pumping a finger in and out of her with the other. It was absolute torture and Sango found it impossible to keep her hips still.

When he finally rewarded her by removing his fingers and pressing them against her clit, she pressed her face into the crook of neck with a onto his shoulder, she rocked her hips against him as he swirled his fingertips around her hard nub. Each pass of his fingers had her body clenching with need, her pleasure climbing closer to release. She couldn't stop her hands from tightening on his kosode or the curling of her toes.

"Not...yet," she gasped into his neck. "I want you...inside me when I...I come."

Inuyasha increased the pressure and tightened the circles. He could tell by the her movements and noises that she was close.

"No...please," she pleaded, eyes clenched tight as pleasure built within her.

But he didn't stop. He wanted to feel her come apart in his arms, hear her cry out from the ultimate pleasure that he brought when he felt her whole body tighten like a bow string and heard the muffled scream in his shoulder did he slow his movements, gentling his touch just enough to draw out her orgasm without over stimulating her nerves. When she sagged in his arms, he removed his hand and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Sango lay limp beside him, hand gripping his sleeves loosely as she caught her breath. Her body still thrummed with pleasure, heat radiating from her belly all the way to her toes and fingertips. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to be such a selfless lover, but he continuously surprised her.

She felt him kiss the top of her head once...twice...three times before she turned her face upward, seeking his soft kisses with her lips. A satisfied smile crossed her face as he indulged her, kissing her mouth before bestowing more on her cheeks, chin, and forehead.

"Should we take care of this before we go back?" she murmured against his mouth as she moved a hand to the front of his hakama where a palpable bulge had formed.

He couldn't stop his groan when her small hand wrapped around him. Instead of answering, he made quick work of his ties, pulling his hard length from his hakama before moving her on top of him. She squeaked in surprise at the quick movement, placing her hands on his chest in attempt to steady herself. Her kimono fell back from her waist as his lined himself up with her opening.

Their eyes mets and Sango held her breath, waiting. He placed a hand on each of her hips and pressed down slightly. Neither could stop their sounds of pleasure as he entered her, first the tip then sliding inch by glorious inch until their hips touched.

He stopped then, letting her adjust. Even with how wet she was - he could feel her on his thighs- he knew that post-orgasm, it would be a tight squeeze. Instead, he watched her, head thrown back in pleasure, and waited until he could feel her squirming restlessly. Soon she was grinding herself against him in attempt to find relief from her growing pleasure.

Tightening his hands on her hips, he guided her movements, setting a pace he knew she could maintain. She slid her hands over his, gripping them as she increased her speed. She crouched up on her toes, using them to bounce on top of him. She was a beautiful sight, cheeks flushed, eye half-lidded and glazed over as she stared down at him.

But it was her smile that did him in. That self satisfied half smile that tilted the corners of her mouth and sent a spike of pleasure straight to his groin. He was already so close, but sex with her always did that to him. It wasn't enough for her to seek her own pleasure, she wanted to him to find his as well.

And who was he to argue?

He jerked to an upright position, still holding her hips to keep her steady as he readjusted. Her hands flew to his shoulders as he increased his pace, moving his hips to meet hers. Their pants grew, her cries louder with every thrust. Heat coiled tight in his bell, his movements becoming more erratic as he drew closer.

With a cry, Sango wrapped her arms around his shoulders and screamed into his chest. He could feel her muscles clench around him as she came once more. It took only a few more thrusts before the friction of her tight walls gripping him pulled his own orgasm from him. His actions mimicked her own as he buried his face her shoulder and groaned.

They sat like that for a long moment, arms wrapped around each other as they steadied their breath. Finally, Sango pulled back to gaze upon his face. His cheeks held a slight flush but his eyes still held the echo of his desire for her.

"Come," she said with a pleased sigh, "Let's get cleaned up before they send a search party."

Sango rose from his lap, shivering as his softening shaft slid from her. She felt uncomfortably empty as she stepped into the stream but the ever present promise of later kept her from crawling back on top of him. When she turned, she saw him watching her lazily. She smiled, reaching out one hand towards him. He took it, joining her in the cool waters before walking hand in hand back to the camp.

I am so pleased to finally have this done. It is a oneshot lemon, so no plans to write any more. My apologies.


End file.
